Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Encantado
by Pyro456
Summary: En un viaje por smoothie Ben se encuentra con Charmcaster, quien toma posesión de un artefacto mágico, que le traerá ciertas complicaciones a nuestro heroe, pero también muchas cosas buenas, y emocionantes. Advertencia: Lemon e incesto, no apto para todo público. Two-shot.
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Esta serie no me pertenece.

Un día cualquiera en la casa Tennyson. El joven héroe se encontraba descansando en su habitación viendo una maratón de los sumos golpeadores.

Gwen y Kevin se hallaban en otra ciudad en busca de nuevas refacciones para el auto de Kevin.

-Desearía que algo emocionante sucediera-decía el adolescente recostado en su cama- Ojalá Julie no estuviera en su práctica de tenis, podríamos estarnos divirtiendo justo ahora- decía Ben fantaseando con su novia.

El adolescente bostezo.

-Creo que saldré por un smoothie- decía poniéndose su chaqueta verde.

El héroe se subió a su auto rumbo al Mr. Smoothy más cercano.

Su ciudad parecía tranquila el día de hoy, no había ningún Animo o Vilgax que buscase destruirlo.

Al detenerse en un semáforo, notó a dos de los ayudantes de piedra de Charmcaster en un callejón.

Rápidamente salió de su vehículo y fue a investigar.-Es hora de ser héroe- decía mientras se convertía en un alienígena-¡Camaleón!

Ben convertido en el alienígena con la capacidad de camuflarse se escabulle para ver los planes de la hechicera.

Charmcaster apareció, generando un portal mágico. Un agujero se generó en el suelo y dentro de él había una larga bajada de escaleras.

-En marcha-le decía la sensual hechicera de pelo plateado a sus esbirros.

Los tres comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, seguidos por ben transformado en Camaleón.

Llegaron a unas viejas ruinas, había símbolos extraños en las paredes. Charmcaster y sus monstruos de piedra caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta de piedra.  
La hechicera recitó un hechizo que Ben no pudo entender, el cual hizo que la puerta se abriese.

La puerta conducía a una habitación, en la que había una columna de roca que estaba resguardando un extraño collar en la cima.

-Los rumores eran ciertos- decía Charmcaster- esperó que tú poder no sea solo un rumor.

-No lo creó Charmcaster- decía Ben aún invisible.

-¡¿Tennyson?!¡Donde quiera que te escondas no dejaré que te interpongas en mi camino!- decía dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la columna junto a los monstruos de piedra.

-Pues creo que este tipo tiene otros planes- decía Ben seguido de presionar su reloj-¡HUMUNGOSAURIO!

El gran alienígena rápidamente tomó a uno de los monstruos de Charmcaster y lo lanzó hacia la columna, destruyendo a su vez al monstruo y a la columna.

El otro monstruo fue a pelear contra Ben, pero fue derrotado en segundos por un puñetazo de Humungosaurio

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- decía Ben.

Acto seguido recibió un poderoso ataque mágico que hizo que volviese a su forma humana.

-No debiste distraerte- decía Charmcaster recogiendo el collar del suelo para luego colocarlo alrededor de su cuello-¡Es increíble!- decía mientras sus pupilas se tornaban de un color rosa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron-¡Prueba mi nuevo poder!- mientras le lanzaba un rayo proveniente del collar.  
El ataque alcanzó directamente al héroe.

El cuerpo de Ben lentamente comenzó a encogerse al punto de volver a tener una apariencia parecida a cuando tenía 10 años.

-¡¿Qué mierda?!- exclamaba Ben mientras se tropezaba, cayendo hacia atrás debido a que su ropa le quedaba grande.

-El collar de Ilikía-decía Charmcaster acercándose al joven Tennyson-permite alterar la edad, cómo pudiste notar.

La hechicera estaba muy sonrojada, su entrepierna le comenzó a arder. Sus ojos se fijaron en la entrepierna del pequeño de 10 años.

-Que interesante- dijo Charmcaster agachándose a la altura de Ben, para rápidamente quitarle los pantalones junto con su boxer.

-Aah!- gimió Ben al sentir la mano de la hechicera tocar su pene, para a continuación comenzar a masturbarlo.

-Que tierno- decía mientras lo seguía masturbando.

Todo lo que Ben podía hacer era gemir y dejarse llevar por el placer que le estaba proporcionando la hechicera.

Charmcaster le quita toda la ropa al pequeño niño, dejándolo completamente desnudo. A continuación bajó su cabeza a la altura del pene y lo atrapó con su boca.

-Delicioso- pensaba Charmcaster mientras engullía el pene con mucho gusto.

-Se siente muy bien- pensaba el joven Tennyson que comenzaba a disfrutar más y más de la mamada.

Charmcaster mientras aún tenía el pene en su boca, realizó un conjuro con su mano derecha, eso hizo que el pene del niño de 10 años aumentase de tamaño dentro de su boca.

-Mucho mejor- pensaba Charmcaster chupando el pene con mayor intensidad.

Con su lengua lamia el glande de una forma espléndida. La cara del pequeño niño estaba roja, su pene comenzaba a dolerle.

-Mm...Me corro!- gemía el pequeño Ben.

Charmcaster aumentó la rapidez de su mamada, haciendo que el niñito eyaculara dentro de su boca, llenándola completamente con su semen.

-Mmm… que exquisito- decía Charmcaster relamiéndose los labios, tragando hasta la última gota de semen.

Ben respiraba entrecortadamente. A pesar de haber eyaculado, su pene aún seguía erecto.

Charmcaster procedió a quitarse la ropa, conservando sus medias negras, sus guantes y su collar.

La hechicera se puso en estilo de perrito, meneando su gran culo.

-Vamos niñito- decía Charmcaster usando sus manos para abrir su vagina-Quiero tu pene en mi interior.

Inmediatamente Tennyson se colocó detrás de Charmcaster, agarrando su gran trasero con sus manos de niño, metió en un instante su gran pene.

-AAAH! SÍ!- gritó Charmcaster de placer.

Las caderas de Ben se movían sin control, el coño de la hechicera era sumamente placentero, se sentía en el paraíso.

La hechicera por su lado no paraba de gemir, su vagina se sentía muy bien al sentir como el gran pene del niño salía y entraba. Con una de sus manos comenzó a masajear uno de sus grandes pechos, aumentando más su placer.

-¡Que genial!- pensaba Ben quien continuaba penetrando a Charmcaster.

Ben le da una nalgada a la peliblanca la cual gimió al recibir dicho estímulo, acto seguido el joven comenzó a darle varias nalgadas al gran culo de la hechicera, ganando muchos gemidos de placer como recompensa.

Las estocadas de Ben se movían como locas, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Charmcaster presenció el repentino aumento en la velocidad de su compañero y comenzó a mover sus caderas también, sincronizando su movimiento con el del niño.

-M...ás te vale co...rrerte dentro- decía Charmcaster con dificultad.

Ben aumentó más sus embestidas, metiendo su pene hasta el interior de la chica, llenando su útero con su semen.

-AAAHH!- gritó de placer Charmcaster.

El joven héroe se quedó unido a la chica un momento, quería soltar hasta la última gota de semen dentro de ella.

Después de un rato, Ben retiró su miembro de la intimidad de la hechicera. El chico se sentó en el suelo para descansar un momento.

En el momento en que el chico se sentó Charmcaster rápidamente se montó encima de él.

-Aún falta algo- decía la chica que estaba en posición de vaquera.

Encima del niño, tomó el pene del joven, que seguía erecto producto del encantamiento, y comenzó a introducirlo en su ano.

-AAAH!- Gimió Charmcaster de placer al sentir el gran pene adentrarse en su culo.

La hechicera comenzó a moverse encima de él, arriba y abajo con gran intensidad. Ben solamente podía quedarse acostado, sintiendo el placer del apretado agujero anal de la peliblanca.

Mientras más se movía el cuerpo de la chica, sus pechos se balanceaban de arriba abajo. Con su mano derecha comenzó a masturbar su húmeda vagina, mientras que con su mano izquierda masajeaba sus pechos, todo eso sin dejar de moverse. Todo eso era un espectáculo para el joven Tennyson.

El glorioso ano de la hechicera apretaba cada vez más el pene de Ben. Ambos gemían sin cesar, haciendo eco en la habitación de piedra.

El rostro de Charmcaster estaba rojo, contrastando con su pálida piel. Cada vez más los movimientos de la chica eran más acelerados, haciendo que su ano apretase mas el pene del héroe.

Tanto Ben como Charmcaster se encontraban en el clímax final. La hechicera dio los últimos movimientos mientras que el niño liberaba una gran carga de semen dentro del culo de la peliblanca.

-AAAAH!- Gritaron al unisonó Ben y Charmcaster.

La hechicera sentía como el semen llenaba todo su culo. Debido a tan glorioso clímax, la hechicera termino acostándose a espaldas del suelo.

Tenía la vista nublada, esa sensacional sesión de sexo la dejo algo cansada. Charmcaster lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

-¡PIEDRA!- Se escucho un grito.

Ben transformado en el alienígena Piedra, versión joven, se acerca a Charmcaster y le quita el collar del cuello.

-Deberíamos repetir esto de vez en cuando nena- decía Ben convertido en Piedra.

La chica estaba tirada en el suelo, con sus dos agujeros desbordando semen.

Ben utiliza el collar contra el mismo, volviendo a su forma de 16 años. Rápidamente vuelve a su forma humana y se viste, acto seguido decide vestir de vuelta a la chica y sacarla de la mazmorra.

Llegando de vuelta al callejón, Ben deja a Charmcaster acostada contra una pared.

-Off! Bien creo que es momento de volver a casa- decía Ben dirigiéndose a su auto.

Ya llegando a su casa, descubre que Gwen estaba dentro de ella.

-Gwen, que oportuno- decía Ben- Me gustaría que analizaras este collar.

-Este es el collar de Ilikía- decía Gwen sosteniendo el collar- Es un artefacto mágico que altera la edad, pero al mismo tiempo aumenta la lujuria y el placer de quien lo lleve puesto.

-Eso explica muchas cosas- decía Ben sonriendo.

-¿Qué cosas?-preguntaba curiosa Gwen.

-Nada- decía Ben-Ni se imagina- pensaba.

Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

**Esta semana no pude actualizar Mundo Lujurioso, ya que el capitulo no se encontraba en su totalidad y no queria entregar un capitulo muy apresurado.**

**Sin embargo espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo fanfic, que ademas pueden leerlo con imagen de referencia en el blog de de relatos hentai y mas.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Esta serie no me pertenece.

-Interesante- pensaba Gwen mientras seguía leyendo uno de sus libros de magia.

La joven plomero se encontraba en su habitación. Llevaba puesto una camisa roja junto a un chaleco color negro, además de un pantalón gris, también tenia su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta.

El libro en cuestión trataba sobre artefactos mágicos raros. Hace unos días su primo Ben le había entregado un extraño collar, el collar de Ilikía, un artefacto mágico con la capacidad de alterar la edad a voluntad, pero con la consecuencia de que al portador del collar le aumenta la lujuria y el placer.

La joven plomera sostenía el collar.

-¿Como lo habrá obtenido?- pensaba la chica.

Ring ring ring

Su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Aló?- contestó Gwen.

-Hola Gwen, te tengo que decir que debemos cancelar la cita de hoy- decía Kevin- Ocurrió cierto inconveniente.

-¡¿Que?!- reaccionó Gwen- déjame adivinar, ¿Se trata de tu auto?

-Oye, no todo en mi vida tiene que ver con mi auto- respondió Kevin.

-¿Entonces de qué se trata?- preguntaba Gwen.

-Emm… mi auto- respondía Kevin.

Se generó un silencio incómodo.

-Sabes que… no me importa- respondió Gwen- De todas formas también tengo cosas mejores que hacer- decía la chica para colgar su celular y tirarlo contra su cama.

Estaba sumamente frustrada por el comportamiento de Kevin. Había planeada una noche apasionada entre ellos dos.

Se recostó en su cama, sosteniendo el collar con su mano izquierda. Lo miro por un momento.

Comenzó a conjurar un hechizo para poder ver todo lo que el collar había presenciado.

En la mente de Gwen aparecen las imágenes de la anterior usuaria, Charmcaster, teniendo sexo con su primo Ben rejuvenecido, teniendo el aspecto de cuando tenía 10 años.

Gwen quedó totalmente impactada al presenciar tal acto depravado. En su mente podía escuchar los gemidos de la hechicera de cabello blanco con cada estocada de Ben.

Inconscientemente su mano izquierda comenzó a descender, quedando cerca de su entrepierna. Lentamente comenzó a acariciar dicha zona, comenzando a excitarse con el coito de su primo con su enemiga mortal.

Se imaginaba estando en el lugar de la hechicera, gozando del pene de Ben. Su intimidad empezó a humedecerse. Sus bragas se iban ensuciando con los fluidos provenientes de su vagina.

-Aah!- gimió Gwen cerrando los ojos.

Su respiración estaba entrecortada, su mano estaba pasada al olor de su entrepierna. Podía sentir como su ropa interior se encontraba húmeda, haciéndola sonrojar.

Rápidamente se levantó para poder cambiarse de prenda.

Esa situación la había dejado sumamente excitada. Miro el collar otra vez. Necesitaba ir a hablar con Ben. Sabía que estaban mal los pensamientos que estaba teniendo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Guardo el collar en el bolsillo de su pantalón y salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose a la residencia de su primo.

Mientras tanto Ben se encontraba en el living de su casa. Se encontraba junto con Julie, mirando la televisión.

_-En instantes una exclusiva de cómo la amenaza alienígena, Ben 10, genera otro de sus confrontaciones en el centro de nuestra ciudad- decía Will Harangue en su programa, mostrando pequeños fragmentos de videos que mostraban a Ben, convertido en Fuego Pantanoso, peleando contra los caballeros eternos- No se lo pierda…- decía el locutor solo para que Ben cambiará de canal._

-Aburrido- decía Ben con el control remoto en su mano izquierda- Me sorprende que esta cosa tenga rating.

-Es farándula en cierto sentido- decía Julie- A la gente le gusta eso.

Ben apago la televisión.

-Bueno, estamos solos, sin ninguna invasión alienígena, ataque de mutantes, o algo mágico...- comenzaba a decir el héroe adolescente mientras ponía su mano derecha en el muslo de su chica- Tal vez podamos…- fue callado por un beso de Julie.

La joven tenista besaba a su novio con mucha pasión.

De un movimiento, la chica quedó sentada en las piernas del héroe.

-Gwen no será la única que se divierta hoy- pensaba Julie mientras introducía su lengua dentro de la boca de Ben.

La muchacha movía sus caderas contra la entrepierna de castaño. Este comenzaba a emocionarse cada vez más, amaba que Julie fuera tan activa a la hora del sexo.

-Veo que ya estás preparado- decía la chica viendo como se formaba un bulto en la entrepierna del muchacho.

La chica se agacha y comienza a desabrochar el pantalón de Ben, liberando su miembro que ya se hallaba muy erecto.

Mientras Ben se deshacía de su pantalón y su bóxer, Julie removía su falda blanca junto a sus bragas de color negro.

Ya los dos habiéndose despojado de dichas prendas estaban listos para continuar. Julie se subió al sillón para luego atrapar en pene de su novio con su boca.

El chico arqueó la espalda producto de la sensación de tener su miembro en las fauces de su chica. Con su mano izquierda nivelaba el ritmo de la mamada de la tenista y con su mano derecha le tocaba y manoseaba su vagina.

Ben daba gracias de que sus padres se habían tomado el fin de semana para viajar y de que Kevin y Gwen tenían planes para esa noche.

-Necesitaba esto- pensaba mientras miraba como Julie seguía chupándole el pene.

Julie pasaba su lengua por el contorno del pene, mientras daba pequeños besas en el glande.

-Mmm…- gemía mientras era estimulada por su novio.

El líquido preseminal comenzaba a salir del miembro de Tennyson. Cada vez Julie chupaba con mayor velocidad el falo del héroe.

Los dedos de Ben estaban manchados por los fluidos que expulsaba la intimidad de la tenista.

-Sigue así- decía Ben mientras aumentaba el ritmo de la mamada de Julie- No caballeros eternos, no Vilgax, no Charmcaster… Charmcaster- pensaba mientras recordaba su pequeña aventura con la némesis de su prima.

-Mmm…- gimió Julie por el repentino cambio de ritmo de Ben- Está más animado de lo usual- pensaba mientras continuaba chupando.

Ben se excito aun más al recordar el cuerpo de la sensual hechicera.

-Mmm…- gimió al sentir el semen de Ben invadir su boca.

El héroe seguía generando presión para que su chica se tragara todo lo que había soltado.

-Delicioso….como siempre- decía Julie mientras tragaba.

La pareja se beso.

La chica le dio la espalda a su novio y se subió encima de él.

-¿Así?- preguntaba Ben.

-Sí- respondió la tenista comenzando a bajar sus caderas, alineando su intimidad con el miembro del muchacho para lentamente pudiera adentrarse en su ser- Ahh!- gimió Julie.

Ben tomó a Julie por la cintura, mientras ambos comenzaban a moverse. Ben movía su pelvis de arriba a abajo y Julie daba sentones sobre el miembro del adolescente.

El vaivén que estaban haciendo provocaba que el sillón donde estaban comience a rechinar.

Ese sonido era acompañado de los gemidos de la tenista, quien no podía detenerse.

El miembro del muchacho llegaba hasta lo más profundo de la intimidad de Julie, la cual parecía que estaba succionando su pene.

Movió sus manos más arriba para poder manosear los pechos de la chica por encima de su ropa.

-Aahh!- gimió la chica.

La pareja estaba sumergida en su mundo de placer, no percibían nada, solamente el placer que generaban juntos.

-AAAHH!- Julie soltó un grito de sorpresa al sentir una perturbación en su zona íntima.

Ben miró hacia abajo y contempló en todo su esplendor como su prima se encontraba arrodillada y lamiéndole la vagina a su novia. Tal espectáculo hizo que se excitara más, comenzando a moverse con mayor impulso contra el cuerpo de Julie.

-Ahh!- gemía la tenista producto de toda la estimulación que estaba recibiendo por parte de los primos Tennyson.

Julie al abrir los ojos quedó sorprendida de que su amiga, prima de su novia, le estaba lamiendo su vagina.

-¿...Gwen…?- preguntaba la chica de pelo corto entre gemidos.

La plomero no respondió, simplemente se estaba centrando en lamer la intimidad de su amiga conectada con el miembro de su primo, pasando su lengua por el largo del pene de Ben además de masajear los testículos del chico con su mano derecha.

Nadie del trío estaba hablando, simplemente iban liberando gemidos producto del placer que se hacían sentir

La intimidad de Julie comienza a humedecerse cada vez más, cosa que le estaba gustando mucho a Gwen.

-Mmm…- gemía Gwen deleitándose con los fluidos de la tenista.

El joven héroe aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas contra la intimidad de su chica, estaba a punto de correrse.

-Ahh!-gemía Julie.

El interior de la chica de pelo corto se iba llenando con el semen de Ben que se estaba mezclando con sus propios fluidos.

-Delicioso...- decía Gwen disfrutando de los fluidos de la pareja.

Ben le abría más las piernas a Julie, para que Gwen pudiera lamer mejor la intimidad de esta.

La parejita miraba con mucha excitación y con una sonrisa de satisfacción como la chica mágica no paraba de lamer la conexión entre ellos dos, bebiendo todo el semen que se desbordaba en la intimidad de la tenista.

-Vaya sorpresa nos diste...- decía Julie- Pensé que tenías planes para hoy.

La plomero hizo una pausa en su trabajo.

-Se cancelaron, debido a un auto- respondió Gwen.

-La tienes difícil primita- respondió Ben con un tono de burla.

Gwen continuo lamiendo las intimidades de los dos jóvenes, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el collar de Ilikía y hacía contacto visual con su primo con una mirada seria en su rostro, a su vez que también me apretaba un poco los testículos con su mano.

Ben sudo la gota gorda al pensar que su prima había descubierto su pequeña aventura con la hechicera de cabello blanco.

La joven plomero había acabado de lamer los fluidos de la pareja, que se habían separado para poder sentarse en el sillón.

-Espero que no les importe si me uno a ustedes- decía Gwen mientras sonreía.

-Por mí no hay problema….- decía Julie para luego mirar a Ben- Y veo que tú tampoco lo tienes- decía mientras tomaba el miembro de su novio, que se encontraba bastante erecto- Que pervertido eres- decía maliciosamente mientras masturbaba el pene del héroe adolescente.

Gwen también se unió a la tarea junto con Julie de masturbar el miembro de Ben.

El joven héroe estaba en una situación bastante afortunada. No todos los días tienes un trío con chicas tan sexys.

Gwen se vuelve a arrodillar delante de Ben e introdujo el pene de su primo en su boca para comenzar a chuparlo. Julie se posiciona al lado de Gwen y juntas, comienzan a lamer y chupar el pene del joven.

Una gran carga de placer recorría el cuerpo del héroe adolescente. Ambas chicas no dejaban de pasar sus lenguas por todas las partes de su miembro erecto.

Mientras que su prima chupaba su pene, manteniendo el glande en su boca y pasando su lengua, Julie lamia los testículos del muchacho. Las chicas sí que sabían cómo coordinar sus movimientos.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a pasar sus lenguas de la base hasta la punta repetidas veces, causando un gran éxtasis al héroe.

Cambiaron de nuevo, con Julie chupando la punta del pene mientras que Gwen lamia y estimulaba los testículos de su primo.

-De lo que te perdiste Kevin- pensaba Ben mientras agarraba a Gwen por la cola de caballo y metía su pene en la boca de su prima.

El chico aumentaba el ritmo en el que Gwen estaba chupando su miembro. Julie por su lado se encontraba sentada al lado de Ben, observando como la anodita mamaba el pene de su novio.

-Mmm…- gimió Gwen, recibiendo una gran carga de esperma de su primo.

La anodita se había tragado todo el semen que Ben había soltado en su boca. Una vez tragado todo se despojó de su pantalón y de sus bragas blancas, para luego sentarse encima de su primo, quedando cara a cara con él.

Julie agarra el pene de Ben y lo va adentrando poco a poco en la intimidad húmeda de Gwen.

-Aahh!- gimió la plomero mientras el miembro erecto de su primo entraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

La chica pelirroja abrazo a su primo por el cuello, mientras que este la tomaba por las caderas.

Gwen comenzó a dar sentones encima del pene de Ben, al mismo tiempo que el héroe movía su pelvis de arriba a abajo sincronizándose con su prima.

La tenista estaba al lado del dúo incestuoso, observando cómo los primos iban sucumbiendo a la lujuria y al placer, paulatinamente aumentando el ritmo.

Ben y Gwen se besan en medio del vaivén. Sus lenguas luchan por el control, pero la del héroe adolescente sale victorioso.

-Mmm...- gimió Gwen.

Julie se posicionó detrás de la pelirroja y comenzó a lamerle el cuello, ganando más gemidos por parte de la plomero.

La anodita se deleitaba por el trato que la pareja le estaba dando.

-Mmm…- volvió a gemir cuando la tenista le dio una nalgada en su culo.

La chica de pelo negro no dejaba de darle nalgadas al gran culo de la pelirroja, cuyos gemidos eran callados por los labios de Ben.

El pene de Ben entraba y salía del interior de su prima, además de bajar sus manos para agarrar firmemente el culo de Gwen que estaba enrojecido por las nalgadas de Julie.

Los primos siguen inmersos en el paraíso del placer, estaban por llegar al clímax.

-Ahh!- gimió Gwen al sentir la lengua de Julie lamiendo su intimidad desde atrás.

Los brincos que la pelirroja hacia encima del pene de su primo son cada vez más fuertes e intensos. El chico tampoco se quedaba atrás, metiendo su miembro en lo más profundo de su prima.

-AAAH!- gritó Gwen al correrse y simultáneamente ser llenada por el semen de Ben.

La pelirroja descansó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Ben, quien seguía abrazado a ella, manteniendo sus cuerpos juntos para seguir soltando su esperma dentro de su prima.

Julie se sentó al lado derecho de Ben, para darle un corto pero sensual beso a Gwen.

Allí en ese sillón, el trío se quedó descansando, juntando fuerzas para el siguiente vaivén.

Una semana después.

-¿No sabes dónde está?- preguntaba Kevin dentro de su auto, hablando por celular con Ben.

-Emm… no, tal vez se encuentra… en la biblioteca o haciendo una tarea con alguna…. amiga- respondía Ben con un poco de dificultad al otro lado de la línea- Dale algo de tiempo.

-Está bien- respondió Kevin colgando la llamada.

Lo que Kevin no sabía era que Gwen se encontraba en la casa de Ben. Allí, la pelirroja estaba teniendo sexo con su primo y con Julie.

El trío se encontraba en el sillón. La anodita estaba acostada de lado con Ben acostado también detrás de ella, penetrando su vagina.

Gwen se hallaba usando una camisa blanca, un suéter azul además de unas medias y falda negra. También estaba usando unas bragas blancas que estaban a un lado para que Ben pudiese penetrar su intimidad.

Julie se encontraba sentada a la altura del rostro de Gwen, para que la anodita le proporcionara sexo oral.

-Descuida primita…. Kevin no sospecho nada- decía Ben penetrando con más fuerza la vagina de su prima.

La chica nombrada no respondió, estaba ocupada lamiendo la vagina de la tenista.

-Mmm…- gimió Gwen cuando Julie le agarró la cabeza para controlar el ritmo de su trabajo.

Ben y Julie se miraron y se sonrieron, una sonrisa llena de malicia y de lujuria.

-Sí que eres un pervertido- decía Julie.

-Mira quien lo dice- respondió Ben.

La pareja se besó mientras que el héroe aumentaba más sus embestidas contra el cuerpo de su prima.

-Mmm…- gimió Gwen.

El interior de la intimidad de la pelirroja se estaba llenando con el semen de su primo. Así mismo Julie también se corrió, llenando la boca de la anodita con sus fluidos vaginales.

El trío se dio un momento de descanso para continuar más tarde.

Gwen se encontraba embelesada con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Jamás se habría imaginado el tener sexo con su primo Ben, aunque de igual manera era un deseo que se encontraba en lo más profundo de sus placeros.

Ben por su lado se sentía como el hombre más suertudo de todos, como si lo hubieran hechizado.

-Al parecer estoy encantado- pensaba Ben para continuar la acción con sus dos amantes.

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

**Segunda y última parte de Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Encantado.**

**manu: Eso fue porque me inspire en una imagen en que Ben era pequeño.**

**lalo80: He aquí la continuación.**

**Recuerden que pueden contactarse conmigo a través de Twitter.**

**Sin mas que escribir, nos leemos en otra ocasión.**


End file.
